Es gibt nicht für alles einen Vertrag
by Mahalove
Summary: Dragon Hunters - Auf der Nebelinsel gab es nicht nur alte Männer, die nach ihrer Jugend lechzten, nein auch eine andere Bekanntschaft wartete dort auf unsere beiden Drachenjäger Gwizdo und Lian-Chu.


Es gibt leider nur sehr wenige Fan Fictions von dieser Serie. Und aus diesem Grund mache ich den ersten Schritt als Deutsche eine FF davon hier zu posten.

Die Geschichte beginnt exakt wie die Folge "Die Nebelinsel" und erst auf der Nebelinsel kommt ein neuer Handlungsverlauf hinzu. Ich dachte, es wäre besser die Fan Fiction so beginnen zu lassen. Also müsst ihr mich nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass meine Fan Fiction doch nur die geschriebene Form der Folge "Die Nebelinsel" sei. ;) 

Disclaimer sind hoffenlich bekannt.

Und nun viel Spaß:)

* * *

In der Kaserne zum Schnarchenden Drachen ging es mal wieder bunt zu. Die Kundschaft saß an den langen Tischen, aßen, tranken und hörten zu wie ein kleiner Mann, auf einen der Tische stehend, eines seiner Abenteuer zum Besten gab.

Wie immer war die Kundschaft, und auch die kleine Tochter der Herbergsmutter, fasziniert von der Erzählung und man hörte ihm mit großem Interesse zu.

„Und auf diese Art und Weise, meine sehr verehrte Damen und Heeren, beendeten ihre untertänigen Diener ihre gefährliche Missionen doch noch. Das Schicksal wollte es so, dass das Gute über das Böse triumphiert." Beendete Gwizdo seine Erzählung, mit begeisterten Klatschen von den Gästen und missgünstigen Blicken von Lian Chu und Jeanneline, der Herbergsmutter. 

Gwizdo war ein guter Redner, er kannte sich ausgezeichnet mit Verträgen aus und wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte um den kleinen Mann aufs Ohr zu legen, auch wenn ihm dies im praktischen Sinne nie gelang. Sein bester Freund und Partner war Lian-Chu, groß und stark gebaut sprach er zwar sehr wenig, jedoch wenn er etwas sagte, so umschrieb er die Dinge nicht so kreativ, wie es sein kleiner Freund tat. Zwar waren beide Drachenjäger, doch es war Lian-Chu der die Drachen besiegte. 

Gwizdo grinste breit, zufrieden mit seiner neusten Geschichte bis er Lian-Chus missmutige Miene bemerkte, der sich nur eine weitere Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Was denn? Genauso war es doch, oder zumindest fast, oder?" Gwizdo sah sich nach und links und rechts um, doch niemand schien Interesse an dem Gespräch der beiden Freunde zu haben. „Du musst das es so sehen, dass ist alles potentielle Kundschaft, Lian-Chu, den musst du Träume verkaufen, Abenteuer, Heldenmut, die ganze Palette eben!" Er griff nach einer Keule und biss ein großes Stück hungrig ab. „Sonst gehen sie noch zur Konkurrenz!"

Lian-Chu erwiderte darauf nichts, ihm blieb auch nicht viel Zeit um seiner Meinung kundzutun, denn im selben Augenblick hatte ein älterer Herr, in einer weißen Kutte, die Herberge betreten und ging geradewegs auf Gwizdo und Lian-Chu zu.

„Meine Herren," lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „hätten sie die Güte dem Anliegen eines ergeben Verehrers zuzuhören?" 

Gwizdo achtete nicht wirklich auf ihn, er biss ein weiteres großes Stück von seiner Keule ab und antwortete etwas nebensächlich. „Ja, aber sicher mein Lieber, wollen sie ein Autogramm?"

„Nein, werter Herr, ich wollte lediglich eure Hilfe erbeten!" Lian-Chu hatte seine Teetasse bereits zur Seite gestellt, doch Gwizdo beschäftigte die Keule noch immer mehr, als der Fremde, der neben ihm stand. „Es geht um einen Drachen, der meine Gemeinde terrorisiert." 

Nun endlich sah Gwizdo auf und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was ist das für eine Gemeinde, die sie ausgesandt hat."

„Wir sind Dogdoliten,", erwiderte der ältere Herr in der Kutte, „wir widmen unser Leben dem Studium der Wissenschaften und dem Anbau Rutabagas."

Gwizdo, warf die Keule weg, welche Hector, der kleine blaue Drache, sofort ergatterte, und zog einen Vertrag aus der Tasche. „Ah sehr interessant mein Freund." Gwizdo fand es ganz und gar nicht interessant, doch einen Vertrag zu machen, dass hatte noch nie geschadet. „Na dann wollen wir mal, geben sie mir den Namen und Adresse, sowie den Grund des Auftrags," Er feuchtete die Feder mit der Zunge an und machte sich bereit zu schreiben.

„Mein Name ist Albegor und ich komme von der Nebelinsel!" Gwizdo begann zu schreiben, als Albegor plötzlich die Hände hochriss, seine Stimme erhob und wild zu gestikulieren begann. „Seit einiger Zeit werden wir von einem schrecklichen Monster heimgesucht." Gwizdo sah von seinem Vertrag auf und verfolgte, wie Lian-Chu, die Darstellung des Alten. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue stand er kurz davor den Vertrag weg zu werfen, in der Annahme der Mann vor ihm sei verrückt geworden. „Ein unbarmherziger Nebelbomber, eine grässliche Kreatur!" Erzählte Albegor weiter ungeachtet Gwizdos Gesichtsausdrucks. „Die uns nicht mehr zu Ruhe kommen lässt! Die uns unablässig verfolgt!"

„Ja, ja, ein Drachen also!", unterbrach Gwizdo ihn mit einem genervten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ganz genau, werter Herr!", bestätigte Albegor ihn, nun wieder ruhiger und ohne eifrigen Gestiken. „Seit 3 tagen und 3 Nächten schon Reise ich durchs Königreich, auf der Suche nach tapferen Drachenjägern.", erklärte er und man konnte hören wie erschöpft er bereits war und wie sehr er hoffte, endlich auf diese Drachenjäger gestoßen zu sein.

Hinter den zwei Drachenjägern und ihrem neuen Kunden, geriet Hector mal wieder in Streit, nachdem er Gwizdos Keule verschlungen hatte, doch niemand beachtete den kleinen blauen Drachen.

„Naja gut mein Freund, sie sind jedenfalls genau an die Richtigen geraten! Ich sehe mal schnell nach," Gwizdo zog ein Blattpapier aus seiner Jackentasche. „Oh, ja, Saberlot!", rief er aus, jedoch weder seine Stimme, noch seine Mimik verrieten auch nur einen Funken von Enttäuschung oder Überraschung. Ungerührt steckte er den Zettel wieder weg. „Das ist aber ein Pech! Es tut mir sehr leid, aber bis zur nächsten Regenzeit sind wir voll ausgebucht!" 

Erschrocken über diese Neuigkeiten fiel Albegor vor Gewizdo auf die Knie und warf dabei eine Tasse Tee um. „Ich flehe sie an, werter Herr!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und hilflos. „Helfen sie uns!" Einen Moment schien er zu überlegen und er fügte mit etwas erhobener Stimme bedeutend hinzu, „Wir haben auch Gold!".

Dies ließ Gwizdo wieder zu neuen Taten schreiten, denn nun ging es um größere Summen. „Tja, also, dass ist ein nicht ein ganz uninteressanter Umstand, mein Freund." Lian-Chu war sich sicher in der Stimme seines kleinen Freundes so etwas wie Erregung herauszuhören. „Dürfte man etwas genauer erfahren, wie groß ihre Goldvorräte denn sind?" Gespannt sah Gwizdo zu Albegor, welcher immer noch mit gefalteten Händen und auf den Knien vor ihm saß.

„Wesentlich mehr als sie sich vorstellen können!", erwiderte dieser jedoch nur.

„Bringt der Rutabagaanbau so viel ein?", hakte Gwizdo weiter nach, der nicht glauben konnte, dass ein Mann, welcher nur in einer weißen Kutte bekleidet vor ihm auf die Knie ging, wirklich eine große Summe an Gold besaß.

„Ja, nein,", begann Albegor, „sagen wir mal so wir verkaufen unsere Produkte sehr teuer und wir sind sehr bescheiden und brauchen nicht viel!" Er richtete sich wieder zu voller Größe auf. „Und so spart man und spart man. Naja, sie wissen ja wie das ist!"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen." Am liebsten wüsste Gwizdo sehr gerne wie es dann war, einen so großen Vorrat an Gold zu haben und die Aussage dieses Mannes ließ ihn doch ein wenig wütend werden. „Sagen sie, wie sieht er eigentlich aus, ihr Drachen.", fragte er nun, bewusst es gab eine Menge Gold zu holen und um sich selbst wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen.

„Nun ja." Albegor kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn und achtete nicht darauf, dass der kleine Drache, welcher sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, hilfesuchend auf die Bank zu Lian-Chu geflüchtet war. „Er hat Flügel und Krallen an den Pfoten!" Wieder stockte er. „Und ich würde sagen er ist 5 bis 6 Fuß groß!"

„Was?", rief Gwizdo überrascht aus und beruhigte sich sofort wieder, bevor sein Kunde mitbekam, dass Gwizdo nicht gerade überwältigt von der Größe des Drachens war. „Fünf Fuß groß, ist notiert." Breit grinsend beugte er sich zu seinem Kollegen hinüber. „Das Vieh ist so groß wie ein Spatz!", flüsterte er leise, so, dass es Albegor nicht mitbekommen konnte. „Ich sag dir, den Job machen wir, während wir in der Nase bohren!" Immer noch belustigt von dieser Tatsache wandte er sich wieder seinem Kunden zu. „Na gut, scheint wirklich ein Monster zu sein. Trotzdem müssen wir natürlich eine Expressgebühr aufrufen wenn es ihnen so eilig ist." Wieder griff er nach der Feder und setzte sie auf das Papier. „Sagen wir 20 Goldonen zusätzlich, die mit dem Grundpreis multipliziert werden. Plus den Fahrtkosten, versteht sich." Gwizdo war zufrieden mit seinem neuen Vertrag und in seiner Stimme klang dies auch wieder. „Tja, also, das wären also sechs Säcke gold plus 20 000 Goldonen Servicepauschale und das ist ein Sonderpreis, weil sie es sind." Erklärte er Albegor, welcher sich natürlich nicht bewusst war, dass Gwizdo ihn gerade über den Tisch zog und dabei sehr zufrieden mit sich war. „Gut, machen sie ihr Kreuz hier, hier und hier!" Er schob den Vertrag Albegor zu und beobachtete erfreut wie dieser seine Kreuze setzte.

Die Reise in ein neues Abenteuer konnte hiermit beginnen. Eine Reise, so dachte Gwizdo, die nach kurzer Zeit bereits beendet sein musste, nachdem, was er über den Drachen wusste. Und zudem kam auch noch hinzu, dass er dabei mehr als nur ein paar Goldonen verdiente.

* * *

So und hiermit ist der Anfang getan, die Geschichte beginnt und im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr mehr über die Person, welche sich auch auf der Nebelinsel, in dem selben Moment, in dem Gwizdo und Lian-Chu sie betreten, aufhält.


End file.
